Galactic Union
The Galactic Union (GU) was a federal sovereign state in the Milky Way that existed from 2103 AD to 2254 AD. Nominally a union of multiple planetary colonies, in practice its government and economy were highly centralized under one-party rule. History Founding and Origins The Galactic Union was founded over 8 decades after the War of Annihilation, the aftermath of which its predecessor, the United Global Council originated. After decades of disorder due to the collapse of every major government in the world, the remnants of human civilization had concluded that in order to rebuild society and prevent a similar catastrophic war from occurring ever again, they had to set aside their differences and cooperate with one another, regardless of their ethnic or religious differences, as failure to do so would, in their eyes, destroy them. In order to achieve this goal, the United Global Council, led by former United Nations officials, was founded in 2074. However, large regions of Earth inhabited by war survivors were controlled by self-established warlords or otherwise were plunged in anarchy. Over the course of two decades, the UGC reformed itself into a de facto ''world government, and launched armed campaigns against the warlords' territories and disorderly regions of the world in an effort to reunify humanity. Under the UGC's increasingly authoritarian rule, the world saw immense economic prosperity as the UGC adopted a state-capitalist economy, owning the means of production while allowing for the birth of new semi-private businesses and enterprises. However, this era of economic success eventually came at the cost of political and individual freedom for the average Earth citizen. The suppression of political freedoms began primarily when the UGC seemed to inexplicably shift major industries towards war production, increase defense spending, re-establish a military, and construction of an armed space fleet, despite the apparent lack of foreign hostile threats. '''Expansion' The UGC would soon use its military force as a means of expanding into space. In 2099, the UGC made contact with the formerly USSR-owned colony on the Alpha-Centauri system. The UGC's leadership was able to persuade the colony's leaders to allow the Earth population to relocate to Proxima c as refugees of the resource-depleted Earth. Upon arrival, however, the UGC used its military to seize control of the colony, which possessed only a small police force for defense. The UGC then reorganized into the Galactic Union (GU), with Alpha-Centauri now established as its capital system. Politics and Government *fill some bullshit lore in here* Military Most idiots who join up willingly end up regretting it, as they often spend long periods of time light-years away from their home world, and time dilation results in their friends/family being severely aged, if not deceased by the time they return home. Flag The Union's flag consists of 6 stars and a large center circle. The 6 stars represent the 6 administrative provinces of the Union. The center circle has an outer layer of red, which stands for the blood of those who serve the Union's military and emphasizes their purpose as a 'wall' of blood defending the Union's territories, which are represented by the circle's white background. There is a astronomical symbol of Earth at the center, and arms extending out to nine planets, which serves as a reminder of humanity's former homeland Earth, and the original nine interstellar colonies established by humanity prior to the War of Annihilation.